El mejor amigo de mi hermano
by Addicted Ladies
Summary: Todos conocen el intenso enamoramiento que vivieron Harry y Ginny a lo largo del sexto año, pero nunca supimos el punto de vista de nuestra heroína, ni los sentimientos que la dominaron durante aquellos días.
1. Chapter 1

El mejor amigo de mi hermano

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Pensé que al terminar con Michael iba a sentir algo, pero fue todo muy rápido y frío parecía una simple cuestión de negocios. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, pero creía que me importaba lo suficiente como para que la separación doliera. En lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en lo poco que duraba mi atención para con los chicos con los que estaba; al principio era divertido y hasta excitante, pero después de un tiempo no le encontraba sentido a la irritante rutina de cada día.

Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de poder sentir algo de nuevo hasta que sentí que alguien estaba mirándome y cuando busque la razón de aquella sensación, lo vi. Lo conocía de la sala común y del ejército de Dumbledore pero nunca me inspiro lo suficiente como para parecerme interesante, es cierto que era apuesto y por lo que había conversado con él, hasta lo consideraba divertido, pero no creía que estuviera bien volcarme otra vez a una nueva relación. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era estar algún tiempo sola y pensar acerca de lo que realmente quería.

Estaba segura de mi decisión y de la idea de mantenerme implacable, hasta que él se acercó. A cada paso que daba parecía que su atractivo aumentaba y aunque quise negarlo en ese momento, sé que mis fuerzas empezaron a flaquear. Trate de no mirarlo y así tratar de evitar que el encuentro se produjera, pero por más que le daba la orden a mi cerebro de alejarme de ahí, este parecía no querer cooperar.

-Hola Ginny- exclamo Dean, y su seductor tono de vos despertó aún más mi atención.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Solo fueron unos rasguños- Mi tono había sonado mucho más agudo de lo que habría deseado.

Después de algunos minutos más de trivial conversación, Dean cambio de postura y parecía más tenso y nervioso. Habiendo notado esto, pude adivinar sus intenciones y eso solo sirvió para ponerme nerviosa a mí, lo que no era muy común. Pero como luego de unos minutos el no comento nada y la conversación seguía centrada en temas banales, descarte la idea.

Quiero pensar que si no hubiese estado con la guardia baja y en aquel estado de somnolencia por la divertida conversación, hubiese podido detener aquello, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Así que cuando Dean me pregunto se aceptaría cenar con él, mañana en la noche, de mis labios se escapó, sin pensarlo ni consultarlo con mí, en ese momento inútil cerebro, un ahogado "si", acompañado con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Segundos después de que él se hubiese ido y luego de haber prometido hablar mañana, mi mente se puso en marcha otra vez y lo único y lo primero en lo que pensé fue: "al diablo la soltería, mañana tendré una maldita cita"

...

Esa misma noche, cuando subí a mi cuarto para bañarme me di cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. Mañana a la tarde nos iríamos de Hogwarts para pasar las vacaciones de verano en nuestras respectivas casas, el año había terminado. Eso significaba que mi cita con Dean no iba a ocurrir, o al menos no le encontraba una solución posible, ya que para la hora acordada íbamos a estar volviendo en el expreso.

Decidida a quitarme esa duda de la cabeza, me dirigí a la sala común tratando de cruzarme con él para preguntarle. Luego de buscarlo por un rato y no encontrarlo, empecé a pensar que tal vez aquello había sido una broma y que el realmente no quería nada conmigo. Pero rápidamente deseche esa idea de mi mente y me propuse más que antes a encontrarlo. Subí por la escalera que llevaba a la torre en donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos y algo indecisa, golpee dos veces a la puerta. Rogando que Dean fuera quien abriera la puerta, espero unos segundos hasta que escuche ruidos desde el otro lado. Para mi desgracia y mi maltratado libido, quien me abrió fue nada más y nada menos que Harry y como si eso fuera poco, no llevaba puesta su camisa y su marcado pecho quedaba al descubierto. Aunque había sido difícil, lo había superado, pero no podía negar que aquella imagen me perturbaba de una manera que no podía describir.

-Gin... Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto algo avergonzado y colocándose rápidamente una camiseta- Ron bajo a la sala común hace algunos minutos.

-No estoy buscando a Ron- No quería tener que pedírselo justo a él, parecería que estoy intentando darle celos. Para mi buena suerte Dean se asomó justo en ese instante a la puerta y me evito un momento incomodo, bueno evito que se volviera más incómodo de lo que ya era.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?- Su mirada tenía un deje de picardía y yo no podía recordar algún otro momento en donde se viera más apuesto. Obviamente mi orgullo Wesley, que por fin aparecía, evito que él se diera cuenta de aquello. Harry nos miró extrañados, pero luego de unos segundos se retiró al interior de la habitación.

-Tengo una duda. Me propusiste salir mañana en la noche, pero para esa hora estaremos en el expreso de Hogwarts, casi llegando a la estación. Creo que sabes que no me gustan las mentiras Dean y no soy de dar muchas vueltas, así que me gustaría saber que vamos a hacer mañana- El me miraba divertido, pero no me respondía.- ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?

-Vos. Me gusta me que te preocupes por lo que suceda mañana, pero no tienes por qué. Yo ya lo arregle todo, solo tienes que estar lista a las 7. Nos veremos en el vagón de los prefectos a esa hora, hasta mañana Ginny.- Luego de eso me sonrió y cerró la puerta en mi cara. Aun sin entender que iba a suceder al día siguiente, me encamine hacia mi recamara.

-Es increíble- exclame anonadada- Definitivamente tengo un serio problema con los hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo acerca de "_como conquistar a tu chico_", en la nueva edición de corazón de bruja. Nunca me habían interesado demasiado sus publicaciones, pero por alguna razón en particular, este título me llamaba poderosamente la atención. Agradecía en momentos como aquellos ser la única mujer Weasley entre mis hermanos y contar con una habitación para mi sola, puesto que mi lectura sería un gran motivo de burla para cualquiera de ellos.

Había una frase del artículo que seguía resonando en mi cabeza: _" cuando te encuentres con tu chico en cualquier situación, sea una cita o un saludo cordial por los pasillos, no debes olvidar que debes tratar de no parecer nerviosa y mostrarte siempre confiada."._ Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía problemas en ese aspecto. Desde que deje de paralizarme al ver o hablar con Harry, mi seguridad había aumentado en demasía, era difícil hacerme sonrojar y mucho menos ponerme nerviosa.

¿Me había comportado de la misma manera la otra noche en mi cena con Dean?

Estaba replanteándome aquello cuando lo sucedido la noche anterior volvió a mi memoria.

-_Flash back-_

_Hoy sería mi cita con Dean, seria exagerar decir que me encontraba nerviosa, así que creo que impaciente sería la palabra perfecta para describir mi estado. Me había puesto unos simples vaqueros azules y una camisa color crema, no quería parecer demasiado formal con un vestido y parecer demasiado emocionada. Aun así, me agregue un poco de altura con unos zapatos. Eran las siete en punto y yo ya estaba lista. Estaba esperando sentada en el compartimiento que compartía con luna y Neville; ellos solo atinaban a mirarme o comentar alguna que otra cosa en lo referente a mi vestuario o a "mi cita", luna con sus acostumbrados disparates que de alguna manera tenían sentido y mi Neville, con sus torpes, pero tiernos halagos. Gracias a dios que Harry no se encontraba en esos momentos con ellos. A las siete y un minuto, Dean toco la puerta y acto seguido la abrió, lucia mucho más apuesto que de costumbre con su ropa casual, pero escogida apropiadamente._

_-Te ves hermosa Ginny- me dijo luego de observarme por unos segundos- muy hermosa- añadió, a lo que yo solo pude sonreírle. ¿Pero que me pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente no me salían las palabras?- ¿No_s vamos?

-_Claro...- Woah!, cada día me sorprende más mi capacidad para contestar las preguntas._

_Me guio hacia los últimos vagones del tren, pasando por los de los prefectos y siguiendo todavía mas. Era una suerte que no nos hayamos encontrado con ninguno de mis amigos, pero mientras caminábamos, los demás pasajeros se nos quedaban mirando, algunos de manera divertida y otros extrañados._

_Cuando llegamos al final, solo quedaba una puerta por abrir. Nos detuvimos en la entrada y lo mire interrogante._

_-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que salte del tren?- pregunte divertida. El me miro y una sonrisa asomo a su rostro, pero no dijo nada y solo se limitó a girar el picaporte y mostrarme que había en aquel lugar. Era increíble, nunca pensé que un vagón del expreso podía llegar a lucir de esa manera. Parecía un reservado de algún restaurante le lujo muggle que salen en las revistas que a mi padre le gustan comprar. Había una mesa para dos personas con bandejas cubiertas y copas de plata que parecían contener jugo de calabaza. Era absolutamente hermoso y era demasiado._

_-¿Tu…? ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?- pregunte aun incapaz de creerlo._

_-Sí, pensé que sería divertido. Pero si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lugar y…- me di la vuelta, ya que él se encontraba a mis espaldas y lo mire a los ojos._

_-Me encanta- exclame- pero es demasiado, no deberías haberte molestado._

_-Cuando se trata de ti Ginny, nunca es una molestia.- mientras decía aquello me miró fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró, solo un poco y por poco tiempo, pero me esperanzo que haya causado esa reacción en mí. No sabía que contestarle, así que solo me limite a mantener su mirada.- ¿Comemos?- me pregun_to luego de unos segundos _más._

_-Claro...- Si pudiera, me estaría golpeando a mí misma en estos momentos._

_Me corrió la silla y luego el tomo asiento en su lugar. La comida estuvo deliciosa y el postre, frutillas con chocolate y tarta de melaza, me sorprendieron gratamente. No pare de sonreír en todo momento, me encontraba muy a gusto con él y por cómo estaba resultado todo, puedo afirmar que el también lo estaba conmigo._

_-flash back-_

Dejando de lado mis, no tan inteligentes, "claros...", creo que la cena salió bastante bien. El me impresiono, no soy de las que se ilusionan y mucho menos de las que buscan a su héroe o a su príncipe azul, esa etapa de mi vida ya ha quedado atrás y mi dignidad lo sigue agradeciendo, pero él me inspira confianza y eso... me gusta.

Nunca me gusto que los hombres ocupen gran parte de mis pensamientos, mi orgullo no me lo permite, pero el saber que el prometió escribirme durante las vacaciones, me pone un poco ansiosa y eso me divierte y molesta a la vez.

Tal vez no debería haber aceptado tener una cita con él; Tal vez, aunque Michael no haya significado para mi más que una leve diversión, debí haber esperado algún tiempo antes de enredarme en otra relación; Tal vez, aunque trate de negarlo, todavía no estaba lista para estar con Dean, porque aún no me había olvidado de Harry.

Con esa duda en la mente, me abandone a los brazos de Morfeo y como si nunca pudiera escapar de ello, mis sueños tuvieron como protagonistas a un joven con hermosos ojos verdes y una cicatriz con forma de rayo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios!, es el principio y es genial leer sus opiniones.

Tratare de que los capítulos sean más extensos y de subirlos en el menor tiempo posible.

¡Espero que les guste, un beso y comenten!

Capítulo 3:

El día siguiente amaneció bastante nublado y había una gran posibilidad de que cayera una gran tormenta. Nunca me desanimo la lluvia, es más me gustaban por el olor que desprendía nuestros campos luego de que pasara el temporal, pero eso ahora no importaba, porque si llegaba a llover la idea de recibir una carta de Dean, era casi imposible.

Esa misma mañana me había levantado con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y lo adjudique a mi perturbador sueño. Era increíble como la imagen de Harry siempre llegaba en los peores momentos, en aquellos en donde me siento más feliz y en donde su presencia no entra en mis planes. Pero luego de algunos minutos, u horas, de reflexionar acerca de ello una epifanía se aparecía ante mí y era la misma que me había hecho olvidarlo en el pasado: Si él no estaba interesado en mí, ¿por qué debería estarlo yo? Luego de eso, una extraña tranquilidad me invadió y la idea de recibir alguna noticia de Dean me entusiasmo todavía más.

...

Eran las 8 de la noche y afuera, una terrible tormenta amenazaba con tirar todo a su paso. El viento mecía los árboles y los truenos hacían retumbar los vidrios. No me había llegado ninguna, lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que no me molestara. Decidí irme a dormir, al otro día tenía que levantarme temprano para ayudar en el jardín y quería dormir un poco.

Estaba teniendo un sueño realmente agradable: Volaba en una nueva escoba último modelo, la más rápida del mercado y realizaba el amago de Wronski para luego realizar un increíble tanto. Todos me felicitaban era increíble, pero había un ruido extraño que me desconcertaba, parecía un golpeteo en un cristal. Todavía media dormida, en un estado de seminconsciencia, me acerque al sitio de donde provenía el sonido. La lluvia se había detenido y el viento era solo una leve brisa y en el alfeizar de la ventana había una lechuza color canela. Abrí rápidamente y el ave ingreso, llevaba atado a su pata un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Le acerque un pequeño recipiente con agua y algunas golosinas y procedí a desatarle el papel. Era la letra de un hombre, algo torpe, pero leíble.

_Ginny:_

_El clima no está de mi lado, pero espero que esta carta te llegue en algún momento. He pensado mucho en que escribirte, desde el mismo momento en que nos separamos, he tratado de saber que iba a contarte y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte lo excelente que lo pase la otra noche y lo hermosa y divertida que te considero. Sé que no puedo decir que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te gusta o no, así que espero que no me culpes si esta carta no es de tu agrado. _

_Cuéntame algo de ti, si quieres contestarme, la lechuza esperara por tu respuesta._

_Espero noticias tuyas, adiós._

_Dean._

Mientras la leía una sonrisa asomo a mi rostro. No sabía que podía contarle de mí y no había hecho nada especial desde que volví a mi casa. Todavía sin saber bien que escribir y mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie había entrado, tome un pergamino y un papel y me dispuse a contestarle.

_Dean:_

_El temporal no fue un problema, tu lechuza ha llegado perfectamente. Yo también la pase muy bien la otra noche, gracias por haberte tomado todo ese trabajo._

_No tengo gustos complejos, pero me encanta que me hagan reír. Y en cuanto si me ha gustado tu carta, debo decirte que sí._

_No sé qué quieres saber acerca de mí y tampoco sé que contarte, así que solo diré me gusta la manera como me tratas. Puede que eso te de alguna pista._

_Espero más noticias tuyas, hasta pronto._

_Ginny._

Por segunda vez en dos días agradecía tener un cuarto para mi sola, y es que hubiese sido imposible sobrevivir a las bromas que caerían sobre mí si alguien me hubiera visto escribir esta carta.

Le ate la respuesta a la pequeña patita de la lechuza y le acaricie dulcemente la cabeza. Me miro por última vez y se acercó a la ventana que ya estaba abierta, emprendió vuelo y en menos de dos segundos, se convirtió en un tenue destello canela, que se alejaba cada vez más.

…

A la mañana siguiente mi madre nos anunció que Bill vendría a comer y que tenía una importante noticia que contarnos. No podía esperar a que llegara la hora de ver a mi hermano mayor, si bien por la diferencia de edad que había entre nosotros, no pude compartir muchos momentos con él, al igual que al resto de mis hermanos y en especial a ron, le tenía un inmenso aprecio.

Como de costumbre, mi madre se pasó lo que quedaba de la mañana preparando una increíble comida para recibir a su primer hijo. Hizo alrededor de 5 platos diferentes en aproximadamente 1 hora, su destreza para la cocina era envidiable.

Cerca del mediodía se escuchó el sonido de alguien apareciendo y cuando nos acercamos a la ventana para ver, reconocimos a dos personas en vez de a una. No sabíamos que Bill iba a traer a alguien y eso nos sorprendió más ya que, porque aunque siempre supimos que había tenido multitudes de novias, nunca había traído a nadie a casa. Mas fue nuestra sorpresa cuando identificamos quien era la chica y mis pobres hermanos no pudieron mantener la boca cerrada. A cada paso que daban hacia la entrada de la madriguera, se hacía más notable la impresionante belleza de Fleur Delacour.

-Bill es un maldito genio- exclamo Fred, con la vista aun puesta en las dos figuras que se acercaban.

-Fredie creo que tenemos que leer de nuevo el libro que nos regaló nuestro hermano, parece que a él le ha funcionado de maravillas.- Su gemelo lo miro asintiendo y ambos se giraron justo en el momento en el cual los visitantes atravesaban la puerta.

-Hola a todos- exclamo Bill para luego ir a abrazar a nuestra madre, a la que casi levanta del piso, a nuestro padre y a nosotros. Fleur a todo esto se había quedado un poco atrás y observaba la imagen con una sonrisa en el rostro. El pareció darse cuenta de esto y se giró, le tomo la mano e hizo que ella se adelantara unos pasos- familia, ella es mi novia, Fleur.

Nos acercamos a saludarla, mi madre y yo estábamos más reacias que el resto y es porque siempre pensamos que Bill iba a terminar con Tonks. No odiaba a la _velaa_, no la conocía, pero me molestaba el hecho de que todos se quedaran como tontos solo con verla y supe solo con ver como mi hermano mayor la miraba, que él no era la excepción.

La comida transcurrió entre bromas de los gemelos y preguntas a los invitados, mi madre se encontraba un poco molesta por la elección de su hijo, pero trataba de disimularlo haciendo algún que otro comentario. Ron por su parte, la miraba disimuladamente y no hablo en todo el rato que duro la reunión.

Luego del postre, se fueron de la misma manera en la que vinieron. Mis hermanos no podían dejar de felicitar y envidiar a Bill, en tanto las únicas dos mujeres Weasley de la familia no habíamos quedado tan encandiladas como ellos, es más la joven no nos caía demasiado bien.

...

La noche siguiente, algunos miembros de la orden tuvieron una reunión en la madriguera, entre ellos y para sorpresa de todos, se encontraba Dumbledore. Como de costumbre, mi madre no quiso que fuésemos parte de la reunión, no entendía que ya no éramos unos niños, y como de costumbre con la ayuda de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos, pudimos escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Por lo menos el ministerio ya ha dado la alerta de la existencia de Voldemort y de sus seguidores- Exclamaba Tonks- aunque ya sea demasiado tarde. La gente está descontrolada, temen salir de sus casas y las recomendaciones que les dan son cada vez más estúpidas.

- Esto va a empeorar- agrego Lupin- las desapariciones recién están comenzando, el caos va a ser absoluto.

Me recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar aquello, mire a Ron y pude ver que el sentía lo mismo, trate de no pensar mucho en eso y me concentre en escuchar lo que Moody decía en esos momentos.

-...Cada vez hay más, ya no se puede confiar en nadie del ministerio, el imperio se está propagando a una velocidad alarmante-Explicaba- cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo vendrá el chico?

-Si les parece bien quisiera encargarme personalmente traerlo aquí, necesito que me acompañe a un lugar- y luego de intercambiar una mirada tranquilizadora con mis padres dijo- les aseguro que estará muy seguro conmigo.

-Nadie duda de eso Albus. ¿Cuándo crees que está bien traerlo?- pregunto Lupin. Nadie le había preguntado a donde quería llevar a Harry y nosotros estábamos desesperados por saber.

-Ya me he comunicado con él, mañana mismo a la noche estará aquí, si les parece bien a Molly y a Arthur claro.

-Por supuesto- contesto mi padre- cuanto antes mejor.

La sola mención de que Harry pasaría sus vacaciones aquí, fue suficiente para que me perdiera en mi subconsciente, en donde la carta de Dean y la odiosa Fleur, no existían. Como podía ser, que la idea de pasar unos días con el me afectara de esta manera; como era posible que aun siguiera emocionándome por él. Odiándome a mí misma, a Harry y hasta a Dumbledore por traerlo, tire la oreja extensible al suelo y ante la atónita mirada de mis hermanos, me fui de allí.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón! Siento mucho la tardanza, he tenido asuntos de la universidad que resolver y no he tenido tiempo para terminar de escribir este capítulo, hasta hace un día. Tratare de aprovechar estos días de semana santa para subir otro más. Volviendo a la historia, espero que les guste y me digan su opinión. Gracias a todos los que publicaron, me encanta leer sus comentarios y quienes siguen la historia también, muchas gracias.

Pd: Tuve que cambiar un poco los hechos de como los cuenta el libro y en este capítulo, se nota más la relación de Ron y Hermione, pareja que me encanta.

Ningún personaje me pertenece son todos obra de la genial J.K. Rowling, ni hago esto con fines de lucro. Dejando eso aclarado, continúen leyendo.

Capítulo 4:

Después de escuchar la noticia de la visita de Harry, me encerré en mi habitación esperando que la reunión de la orden diera por finalizada. No quería ver todos los rostros sonrientes a la espera de la llegada del niño que sobrevivió. Me molesta de sobremanera saber que todos están esperando ansiosos ese momento y me molesta aún más que saber que yo soy uno de ellos.

Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando mi madre vino a avisarme que ya podía bajar. Aproveche esa oportunidad para tomar un poco de aire y salir al jardín. Camine por un rato, hasta que decidí sentarme a la sombra de un gran árbol, en donde jugaba con mis hermanos cuando éramos más chicos. Me quede un rato reflexionando acerca de lo que me pasaba y en por que no podía, aunque quería, olvidarme de él. Incontables fueron las ocasiones en donde me demostró que no estaba interesado en mí y que solo me veía como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero hasta el año pasado yo seguí empecinada con la idea de que en algún futuro cercano, el me pudiese ver de otra manera.

Seguía dándole vueltas a esa idea, cuando a mi mente vinieron imágenes del año pasado.

_-Flash back-_

_Estábamos volviendo de la primera reunión de la orden, había salido mucho mejor de lo que los chicos esperaban y la cantidad de miembros que se unieron, supero todas las expectativas. Creo que Hermione estaba hablando sobre el próximo sitio para la reunión, pero no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para seguirle el hilo a su discurso, pero de pronto la mención de un nombre llamo mi atención._

_-...Cho no te ha quitado los ojos de encima-dijo la chica sonriendo. Mire disimuladamente a Harry y me di cuenta de que se había sonrojado y una sonrisa amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios. _

_..._

_Los hechizos no eran difíciles y a juzgar por cómo le estaba saliendo a la mayoría, podía afirmar que era una de las mejores. Estaba practicando con Michael, cuando Harry pasó. Me miro rápidamente y no dijo nada, esperaba por lo menos un comentario o una felicitación. El ayudaba a todos, pero note que prestaba más atención a una chica en particular: Cho Chang. Ni siquiera logre que me observara por más de dos segundos y ella con su actitud de niña buena, lo cautivo completamente._

_..._

_La reunión del ED ya había finalizado, y ya no quedaba casi ningún miembro en la sala multipropósito. Ron, Hermione y Marietta se acababan de ir y decidí imitarlos. Me estaba retirando cuando escuché un ruido a mis espaldas, eran Harry y Cho que conversaban mucho más cerca de lo normal. Di unos pasos más y atravesé la puerta, que comenzó a cerrarse y en contra de lo que decía mi cerebro, me di la vuelta para mirarlos una vez más; desearía no haberlo hecho, ya que antes de que la puerta se cerrara pude ver como Harry la miraba profundamente a los ojos y ella se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca._

_- Flash back-_

Me molesto reconocer que la mayoría de esos momentos, estaban relacionados con aquella chica. No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan celosa y menos por un hombre que no me pertenecía.

Decidida a dejar todos esos pensamientos atrás, me dirigí nuevamente a la casa y trate de ocupar mi tiempo y mi cabeza en otras actividades. Así pasaron dos días mas, en donde la imagen, ya un poco más lejana de Harry, me seguía perturbando.

...

Al tercer día, un extraño ruido me levanto. Lo reconocí como el sonido de un ave, y cuando termine de despertarme, pude distinguir a una hermosa lechuza que me miraba expectante desde mi ventana. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pensar que Dean había contestado mi carta, pero casi al instante me di cuenta que no era la misma ave que se me había presentado la otra noche. Sorprendida, me acerque hacia ella y luego de darle algunas golosinas, como era mi costumbre, desate la nota.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Te escribo para expresarte mi deseo de pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en la madriguera, y para pedirte tu consentimiento. Le mande una carta a tu hermano, pero ya lo conoces, tarda siglos en contestar. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos y poder disfrutar de los siguientes días en compañía de ustedes, creo que después de lo que ha sucedido el año pasado sería muy agradable estar otra vez juntos, los he extrañado mucho. Si estás de acuerdo, por favor pregúntales a tus padres y contéstame lo más pronto posible. Mis padres ya están al tanto de mi decisión y me lo han permitido._

_A la espera de tu respuesta me despido con cariño, hasta pronto._

_Hermione._

Apenas termine de leer la carta, comencé a reírme de la formalidad de mi amiga, siempre tan educada. Como ella me había pedido, me dirigí hacia el piso inferior y le pregunte a mi madre, aunque desde antes ya sabía que no tendría ningún problema con ello. Ella consideraba a la chica como uno más de nosotros. Luego, subí nuevamente a mi habitación y le escribí una respuesta afirmativa, indicándole que podía venir cuando quisiera y que yo también la había echado de menos.

Su contestación no se hizo esperar y me dijo que al día siguiente, a primera hora, ella estaría aquí. No podía evitar desear que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle y necesitaba su opinión en algunos asuntos. Desde el campeonato de Quiditch, que nos volvimos muy cercanas y a lo largo de estos dos años, nos fuimos uniendo cada vez más. Confió plenamente en ella y me tranquiliza saber que siempre va a estar ahí, tanto para mí, como para sus dos amigos. Cuando le conté a Ron de la visita de su mejor amiga, casi se desmaya.

_-flash back-_

_Mi habitación se estaba llenando poco a poco de ese delicioso aroma a tostadas, huevos revueltos y bollos de canela. Baje al comedor y para mi sorpresa, ya se encontraban allí varios miembros de mi familia, aunque como era de esperarse, Ron todavía no se había despertado._

_Estaba preparándome una tostada con dulce, cuando Ron se dignó a bajar. Mi padre ya se había ido y mi madre estaba terminando de arreglar unas cosas en la cocina. Aun dormido, mi hermano agarro lo primero que tenía a la mano y lo comió como si no hubiese un mañana. Era increíble la manera que tenia de comer, nunca vi nada igual. Fijándome en ese hecho, me vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione molestando a ron por aquello y me acorde que tenía que contarle de la visita que nos haría, de la cual ya había hablado con mi madre._

_-Ron, Hermione vendrá mañana para terminar de pasar sus vacaciones aquí. Me llego una carta suya antes de desayunar._

_Mi hermano, que justo en ese momento estaba engullendo un bollo de canela, se atraganto con él y comenzó a toser. Fred y George que se habían levantado de la mesa para irse a trabajar, se empezaron a reír al notar la reacción de Ron ante la noticia y volvieron a sentarse para escuchar el resto de la conversación. Luego de unos minutos en donde mi hermano trataba de recuperarse, mientras todos nos reíamos, pregunto de forma casual:_

_-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo vendrá?_

_-Acabo de decírtelo hace un segundo tonto, mañana por la mañana estará aquí- exclame poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

_Se quedó unos segundos mirando un punto fijo en la pared, con una tostada que acababa de agarrar a medio camino entre su boca y el plato. De pronto se semblante cambio y una mueca de molestia se instaló en su cara._

_-¿Porque no me lo dijo a mí? soy su mejor amigo-puntualizo enojado._

_-Te lo hubiese contado si te molestaras en contestar más seguido sus cartas- le conteste, logrando que sus orejas comenzaran a tomar color al quedar al descubierto que mantenía una correspondencia con su amiga, lo que ocasiono mas risas en los gemelos._

_-Así que Ronnie se manda cartitas de amor con Hermione- dijo Fred._

_- No es cierto, cállate Fred- exclamo ron- ella es solo una amiga._

_-Soy George- dijo el aludido, haciéndose el ofendido y mirando a su copia, que en ese momento ponía la misma expresión._

_- Odio que hagan eso- murmuro mientras dejaba la tostada que tenía en la mano y se perdía escaleras arriba, mientras los que quedábamos en la mesa tratábamos, a duras penas y bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre, de contener las risas._

_-flash back-_

Es gracioso que piense que nadie sabe acerca de sus sentimientos por ella, creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es la misma Hermione y eso es porque está más preocupada tratando de disimular los suyos propios.

...

A las 9 en punto de la mañana, Hermione llego a la madriguera. Mi madre la estaba esperando en la puerta y recibiéndola como a una hija más, la hizo pasar a desayunar. Diez minutos después baje y fui a saludarla. Hace tanto que no la veía y en este momento, más que nunca, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Entre tostadas y jugo de calabaza, nos contamos acerca de las vacaciones e hicimos algunos planes para lo que quedaba de ellas. Luego de terminar de levantar unos platos, nos retiramos de la mesa y la acompañe a mi dormitorio para que dejara allí sus cosas. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando, casi de la nada, aparece Ron. Hermione al ir primera, casi se choca con él y de la sorpresa, ambos se quedan viéndose sin decir nada. Era realmente gracioso verlos, pero estaba apurada por hablar con mi amiga, así que decidí intervenir.

-Ron, ella es Hermione, una amiga- dije para molestarlo un poco.

-Ya sé quién es- admitió volviendo en sí, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas estaban empezando a tomar en color de su cabello.

-Pues no lo parece, por la forma en la que te la has quedado viendo- mi hermano me dirigió una rápida mirada de enojo, que cambio rápidamente por una de vergüenza al saludar a su amiga muy rápidamente, para luego terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-Ginny! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Hermione, con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.

- Tu no te quejes, que también podría haberte dicho algo a ti por como miraste a mi hermanito- le señale, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

-Cla... Claro que yo no lo he mirado de ninguna manera en particular y...

-No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, hablaremos de ustedes dos después, ahora tengo algunas cosas que contarte- le dije, interrumpiéndola.

Entramos a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, ella se sentó en el catre que había instalado especialmente para su visita y me miro.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir que no pudiste esperar a que saludara a tu hermano?- pregunto, volviendo a sonrojarse al terminar la frase.

-Tuviste tiempo querida, es tu problema no haberlo aprovechado por quedártelo viendo como si fuera la última rana de chocolate del mundo- la interrumpí antes de que ella fuera a replicar y continúe- Tengo que pedirte tu consejo, pero antes escucha.

Le conté todo, desde la cita con Dean, pasando por las cartas y deteniéndome a explicarle los perturbadores pensamientos acerca de Harry. Su expresión variaba de una sonrisa a una mueca de preocupación.

-...Y entonces descubrí que él va a venir aquí, y no sé qué hacer- concluí. La mire y me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, se tomó unos segundo y después respondió.

-Ya hemos hablado de el Ginny, y sabes que lo quiero mucho, pero Harry es un inmaduro cuando se trata de chicas, se parece a Ron- dijo con la vista perdida en un punto de la pared, luego de un segundo, continuo- Como te he dicho el año pasado creo que necesitas relajarte un poco cuando estas con él. Me parece excelente que salgas con Dean, es el un buen muchacho y te hará bien salir con otros chicos.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-En serio, creo que si tomas distancia de él, no solo te hará bien a ti, si no que creo que ese tonto que tengo por mejor amigo, te prestara más atención.

Me quede unos segundos reflexionando acerca de lo que me había dicho, y llegue a la conclusión de que tenía razón, necesitaba un tiempo, lejos de él, un tiempo para mí misma.

-¡A cenar!- exclamo mi madre desde el piso inferior.

-Vamos, bajemos antes de que suba a buscarnos, después terminamos de hablar- dije, a lo que mi amiga solo respondió con una sonrisa para luego seguirme escaleras abajo.

La cena empezó como todas las demás, nos contábamos como habían estado nuestros respectivos días y luego hablábamos sobre cosas triviales o hacíamos alguna que otra pregunta. El resto de la cena lo pase observando con gracia, como Ron miraba de manera "disimulada" a Hermione, y como ella, hacia lo mismo con él. Lo más gracioso de todo, y también lo más irritante, es que ellos no notaban lo que hacia el otro. Estaba ideando una forma de ayudarlos cuando mi madre anuncio que tenía una noticia importante.

-Sé que Bill se los hubiese querido decir el mismo, pero prefiero que lo sepan antes para que mañana, cuando venga de visita, no estén haciendo bromas inapropiadas- Hizo una pausa y miro seriamente a los gemelos, que pusieron una expresión de desconcierto que no engañaba a nadie- Su hermano se va a casar.

- ! ¿Qué?!- exclamamos todos, a excepción de mi padre.

-¿Con quién?- pregunte.

-Con Fleur Delacour- ante la mención de ese nombre los chicos sonrieron y empezaron a elogiar a Bill, mientras que con Hermione intercambiamos una mirada de irritación, ante la reacción de los hombres.

Luego de la comida, me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. La idea de tener como cuñada de por vida a Fleur, me molestaba. Siempre pensé que Tonks iba a formar parte de la familia junto a mi hermano y saber que Ms. perfecta iba a estar aquí lo que quedaba del verano, criticando y ordenándome, fueron suficientes para que mi ánimo decayera. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, mi ventana aun seguía abierta y sobre la cama se encontraba la lechuza de Dean. Le desate la nota que tenía atada y me dispuse a leerla.

_Ginny:_

_Me alegro de que te mi carta te haya llegado y de que me contestaras._

_En cuanto a que te encanta que te hagan reír, me gustaría poder intentarlo. Creo que podríamos pasar otra increíble noche como la que compartimos en el tren. _

_Sé que puede ser un poco apresurada mi propuesta y que en estos días no hay muchas maneras de vernos, pero si tú quieres me encantaría poder hacerlo._

_Pero si tú no puedes o no quieres, me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo, aunque sea por medio de una lechuza._

_A la espera de tu respuesta, me despido._

_Dean_

Después de leer la carta por lo menos dos veces, sentí como mi mal humor era remplazado por una increíble sensación de bienestar. Rápidamente busque con las vista un pergamino y una pluma, pero no las encontré en ningún sitio. Decidida a responderle lo más rápido posible, salí a buscar aquello que necesitaba para poder hacerlo.

Todavía seguía con una tonta sonrisa en la cara mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba pensando en que contestarle a Dean, mientras prácticamente saltaba de escalón en escalón. Era increíble como mi humor había mejorado con tan solo recibir una carta de él. Tan ensimismada estaba ideando una respuesta, que no percibí el murmullo procedente de la sala y las exclamaciones de mi familia; Tan perdida estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que lo escuche.

- Hola Ginny.

Literalmente me paralice con solo oírlo, me tomo tan desprevenida que es lo único que pude llegar a hacer.

Delante de mis ojos se encontraba la razón del porque estuve tan alterada estos últimos días; delante de mí se encontraba aquel muchacho que con solo decir mi nombre, hizo que me replanteara la idea de estar con Dean; delante de mí, estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Mil perdones a todos por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, pero mi computadora se rompio y ademas estoy en epoca de examenes. Pero finalmente aqui estoy, volvi y tengo otro capitulo mas. Gracias a todos los que comentan, y gracias a los que leen esta historia.

_Los personajes no son obra mia, si no de la queridisima J.K. Rowling._

Capitulo 5:

Su voz segui sonando dentro de mi cabeza, con tan solo dos palabras logro desestabilizar mi debil autocontrol. El me estaba mirando, espectante, a la espera de que le contestara su saludo, pero no se me ocurria nada para decir, mi cerebro parecia no querer reaccionar. Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y acaparo la atencion de Harry, preguntandole sobre sus vacaciones y contandole como fueron las suyas. Le agradeci internamente por ese gesto y me prepare para ir a hablarle. Por lo menos tenia que poder decir hola, un simple y pequeño hola, cuatro letras que dejarian zanjado el asunto y me permitirian subir hacia mi cuerto y golperme la cabeza contra la pared por ser tan estupida.

El segui mirando a Hermione, asi que luego de maldecirme un par de veces mas, decidi que era el momento de acercarme a el.

Hola Harry- lo solte de repente, pero me alegro que mi voz no sonara nerviosa. El giro hacia mi y me dedico una sonrisa timida. Me relajo un poco notar que seguia sin saber como reaccionar con una chica que no fuera su mejor amiga.

-¿Como pasaste el verano?- me pregunto un poco dudoso. Eso era nuevo, parece que estabamos por iniciar una conversación. Esta bien Ginevra, tu puedes.

-Hasta ahora bastante bien. Es un poco aburrido no poder salir, pero ahora que se acerca el momento de volver a Hogwarts, es obvio que tendremos que ir al Callejon Diangon y estoy ansiosa por poder ir a ver la tienda de Fred y George- tome aire antes de continuar- ¿y tu como has pasado tus vacaciones?

- No sabia que tenian una tienda.- Exclamo sorprendido- mi verano fue horrible, como todos con los Dursley, no podia esperar para volver aqui- mientras hablaba mi vista se dirigio inconsientemente a sus labios, y me altero un poco lo tentador que parecian. Decidi que seria mejor mirarlo a los ojos, pero estaba equivocada, esos ojos verdes eran un tanto imnopticos y su mirada, amenazaba mi poco autocontrol. Si, lo mejor seria mirar a la pared hasta que termine de hablar- ¿y has visto a Ron?- pregunto finalmente.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, mi hermano hace acto de presencia y me empuja hacia un lado cuando va a saludar a Harry. De pronto, empiezan a hablar sobre cosas que se tienen que contar y sobre planes que tienen que hacer. Hermione se une a la conversación y nadie mas existe para ninguno de ellos tres, que ellos mismos, eso lo que siempre sucede cuando el trio de oro se encuentra nuevamente. Era increible y daba un poco de envidia poder ver lo ensimismados que estaban los unos en los otros. Luego de intercambiar un par de frases mas, subieron hacia el cuarto de Ron y lo unico que obtuve, fue una sonrisa de Hermione y una promesa de que iria a nuestra habitación en unos minutos, aunque era obvio que no lo haria.

Tal como lo esperaba, Hermione volvio tres horas despues, cuando yo estaba intentando poder descansar. Apenas abrio la puerta, cerre los ojos. No es que no queria hablar con ella, es solo que no queria volver a hablar de Harry y menos despues de haberlo visto, mañana me enfrentaria a sus preguntas, pero por hoy ya habia sido suficiente del chico que sobrevivio. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo, pero no dijo nada, creo que entendio que necesitaba un momento para mi, por lo que se puso rapidamente su pijama, apago las luces y se acosto.

Un sonido me desperto en medio de la noche, y no supe bien si habia sucedido realmente o fue parte de mi imaginación. Estuve quince minutos dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar una posición comoda. Luego de otros cinco minutos mas, dentro de los cuales, termine con la cabeza colgando del lado opuesto de la cama y la almuhada sobre mis pies, me di cuenta de que no iba a poder volver a dormir. Pense que un vaso de leche podria ayudarme, y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi compañera de cuarto, abri la puerta y me dispuse a bajar a la cocina.

Los escalones rechinaban, pero nadie se desperto y cuando termine de bajar la escalera, la casa volvio a estar sumida en el silencio. A tientas y sin prender ninguna luz, me dirigi a la cocina, sortie la mesa y abri la heladera. Cuando me di vuelta para buscar un vaso, casi dejo caer la jarra de la impresión, Harry estaba detras mio, mirandome desde la mesa. De repente cayo en la cuenta de que su presencia me había sorprendido.

-Lo siento, no queria asustarte, baje por algo de agua- dijo y señalo el vaso que descansaba junto a su brazo en la mesa.

-Esta bien, es solo que pense que no había nadie mas aqui- me extraño la forma en la que me miraba, hasta que me di cuenta de que todavia llevaba mi pijama de verano y no había tenido la idea de ponerme algo encima. Agarre un vaso rapidamente y me di la vuelta para servirme la leche y evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Agradeci que las luces estuvieran apagadas y que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no permitiera que el pudiera ver que me sonrojaba por llevar poca ropa delante suyo. Tome un sorbo y me volvi para encararlo y note que, a igual que yo, estaba ruborizado- ¿No podias dormir?

-Algo asi. Me desperte y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño- Se que había una razon por la cual se había despertado, podia ser una pesadilla sobre Sirius u otra vision de Voldemort, pero sabia que el no queria hablar de eso, y lo entendia- ¿ y tu?

-Lo mismo, me parecio escuchar un ruido. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que hayas sido tu a quien escuche- agregue de manera divertida.

-Lo siento- dijo nuevamente, bajando la mirada.

- No importa, de cualquier manera iba a terminar bajando, siempre vengo a la cocina en mitad de la noche por un vaso de agua...- mientras hablaba se fue acercando hacia mi lentamente y yo tenia problemas para poder terminar al oración.

- Lo tendre en cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y sincera, mientras dejaba el vaso en la pileta que se encontraba detras mio. Su olor llego hasta mi y me hizo desear olvidar toda la desencia que creia tener y arrojarme sobre sus labios- me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Volvi al mundo conciente en el instante justo en que pronuncio el "hasta mañana" a lo que yo solo pude responder con un asentimiento de cabeza y un "adios" dicho casi en un susurro.

Lo vi alejarse y subir las escaleras y luego de dejar el vaso el su lugar, lo segui. Aun se escuchaban sus pasos sobre los viejos escalones de madera, cuando yo llegue al descanso frente a mi habitación. Mire una vez mas para arriba y no pude evitar suspirar. Con mucho cuidado gire el picaporte y entre en mi cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Hermione. Corri las sabanas y me meti en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero por mas que lo intentaba y teniendo en cuenta lo cansada que estaba, no podia lograrlo. Su rostro se aparecia en mis pensamientos y su voz parecia estar reproduciendose dentro de mi cabeza. Pero lo que, definitivamente, evito que pudiera consiliar el sueño hasta pasado el amanecer, fue la ultima sonrisa que me dedico antes de irse.

Unas horas despues, aunque para mi parecieron segundos, mi madre vino a despertarnos. En cuanto se fue, me tape nuevamente con las sabanas y trate de dormir. De lejos se escuchaba como mi amiga comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Que paso ayer a la noche cuando te levantaste?- pregunto Hermione curiosa. Eso significaba que estaba despierta cuando entre al tenia ganas de hablar de Harry, era muy temprano, asi que trate de hacerme la desentendida. Me descubri la cara y la mire con una expresion de confusion. Pero era Hermione y era dificil engañarla, asi que luego de unos segundos mas en donde me mantuvo la mirada a la espera de una respuesta real, le conte.

- Baje por un vaso de agua y me encontre con Harry- le dije como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- ¿Paso algo?

- Sabes que no. El no me ve de esa manera, ayer solo converzamos unos minutos.- asentio con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para terminar de arreglarse. Agradeci que no quisiera ahondar mas en el tema, no queria escuchar nuevamente que tenia que olvidarme de el.

-¿Hablaste nuevamente con Dean?- Aquella pregunta me descoloco. Me había olvidado completamente de Dean desde la llegada de Harry. Al darme cuenta de eso, me invadio un profundo sentimiento de culpa y recorde que ni siquiera le había respondido su carta, lo que solo hizo que me sintiera aun peor.

- Todavia no. Voy a cepillarme los dientes, te veo abajo- abandone la habitación y me dirigi al baño. Luego de cerrar la puerta, me mire al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo y pense en Dean, en lo divertido y caballeroso que era y en las cartas que me había mandado. Mientras me lavaba la cara y los dientes, llegue a la conclusion que era hora de darle una oportunidad y de dejar de dar vueltas; era hora de aceptar y permitirme olvidarme de Harry y seguir con mi vida. Con esa decision en mi cabeza, me dispuse a irme, pero antes de cruzar la puerta me vislumbre en el espejo y pude ver que estaba sonriendo. Si, definitivamente era hora de un cambio.


End file.
